Mi cita con Darién
by Sams Brok
Summary: En una cita con Darién...¿Cuantas cosas pueden pasar? jaja Serena Tsukino nunca cambiara;


Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

Nota Personal: Es mi primer oneshot, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie. He entrado a la participación de una serie de retos en y éste es el primer fic resultado de ello. **Tabla de los enamorados: 'Cita'**

En un principio tenía contemplado que fuera una comedia, peeerooo… jeje… repasándolo, creó que no me salió jaja. No puedo evitarlo, mi genero nato es la tragedia y creo que se me da un poco el romanticismo, así que este corto fic, resultó ser uno **romántico**, así que espero de todo corazón que les guste;)

Este oneshot es una trama ubicada poco después de la batalla contra Galaxia, no inmediatamente, pero si el suficiente tiempo después como para sanar esas heridas que batallas tan crueles pueden dejar.

Así también, este relato es una variación al final del anime, ya que en él, los hermanos Kou no se han ido y quizá tengan la intención de quedarse.

Habiendo realizado esta breve introducción, comenzamos:

_**Mi cita con Darién**_

_**por**_

_**Sams Brok**_

Era un hermoso sábado en la mañana. El distrito No.10 era iluminado por un glorioso y cálido sol. Las juguetonas aves mañaneras trinaban de alegría mientras volaban de un lado a otro. Las gotas de rocío en vagas telarañas destellaban con el reflejo del sol, dando un panorama casi perfecto al ambiente.

En el parque, el cual parecía destellar vida propia al estar repleto de alegres transeúntes, una fascinada jovencita corría con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

Una rubia, con dos singulares coletitas, algo graciosa, con una cierta chispa de candidez en su mirar, llena de vitalidad, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la carrera, pero con unos ojos azules que irradiaban una infinita dicha.

Serena Tsukino corría hacia un punto exacto, y mientras más se acercaba, sus ojos parecían brillar con mucha más intensidad. Metros más adelante, de pie junto a una vacía banca del parque, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules esperaba, dando la espalda a aquella que se acercaba.

El, sin duda gallardo joven se notaba por más tranquilo, y observaba distraídamente su reloj cuando de pronto y sin aviso alguno un par de brazos lo rodearon con fuerza por la cintura, y con excesivo entusiasmo la joven autora recargo su peso sobre él.

-"Daaarieeen!"- exclamó ella con felicidad, apretujando su rostro en la espalda de él.

El joven, quien después de la primera impresión sonrió con resignación, comento con naturalidad –"Hola! Serena… Puntual como siempre…"-

La rubia soltó una melodiosa y ligera risa sin soltar el abrazo pero suavizándolo sólo lo suficiente como para levantar el rostro y posar sus alegres pupilas sobre las de él, a la vez que comentó con alegría:

-"Jamás llegaría tarde a una cita nuestra"- rió una vez más con la misma inocencia que la de un niño.

Darién sonrió de medio lado y con lentitud rompió el abrazo sólo para verse inmediatamente atrapado en uno de sus brazos, el cual fue aprisionado con amor y cierta posesión entre los brazos de ella. Darién no mostro sorpresa y ella, ella simplemente era feliz. Entonces, Darién comento con diversión:

-"Ojala fueses así para llegar al colegio a tiempo…"-

A pesar del comentario, Serena no borro su iluminada sonrisa pero refuto con coquetería –"Si tú fueses mi profesor, sería la primera en llegar y la ultima en irme…"-

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Con paso lento ambos se alejaron, uno junto al otro, ella felizmente colgada del brazo de él, y él, resignado, pero sin duda con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios mientras escuchaba la animada charla de ella.

…..

Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes llegaban al 'Center Crow', sin embargo, extrañados se detuvieron en la entrada observando un llamativo letrero en la puerta.

-"Cerrado por remodelación"- leyeron ambos un tanto confundidos.

Darién frunció el ceño con extrañeza –"No sabía que pensaban remodelar…"- susurró decepcionado, ya que esa era su primera parada en la cita que habían planeado juntos.

En ese momento, Serena trago saliva y con una avergonzada sonrisa se llevo un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras afirmaba –"Yo si jeje… pero no recordé que era hoy…"-

Darién la observó levantando las cejas pero no notándose extrañado ante la distracción de su novia. Sonriéndole una vez más, Darién asintió mientras comentaba:

-"Muy bien. Vamos a otro sitio"-

Serena asintió con júbilo mientras se colgaba una vez mas del brazo de él.

Apenas y habían avanzado unos metros cuando se toparon con una atractiva chica de cabellos azabaches que era seguida por un distraído chico de enmarañados cabellos.

En cuento Serena la vio, levantó un brazo en lo alto y saludo con alegría –"Rei!"-

-"Oh! ¿Qué tal, Serena? Hola! Darién"- saludó ella con cortesía, siendo correspondida.

-"Hola! Nicolas"- saludó una vez más la rubia al joven detrás de la pelinegra.

Nicolas correspondió con una reverencia y una cálida sonrisa. Entonces Serena cuestionó con curiosidad –"¿Van al 'Center Crow'?"-

-"No, Serena tonta, Andrew nos dijo que hoy no abrirían. ¿Recuerdas?"-

-"Jeje…" rió avergonzada la rubia bajando la vista ocultándola de su novio.

-"Voy de compras"- confirmó Rei con decisión. Retomando su camino y siendo seguida por Nicolas, se despidió, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente exclamó –"No olvides la reunión en el Templo esta tarde, para felicitar a Amy"-

La mano de la rubia, con la que había despedido a su amiga, fue descendiendo lentamente. Una expresión de cierto shock marcaba sus facciones. Detrás de ella podía sentir la mirada de Darién. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado el festejo que habían preparado para Amy esa tarde…

-"¿Hiciste planes para el día de nuestra cita?"- cuestionó él a su espalda, haciéndola sudar frio. Aunque para ella paso desapercibido el tono más bien de diversión en el joven.

Aún sin volver el rostro, Serena jugó con sus dedos mientras algo nerviosa susurró –"En realidad… fueron ellas quienes lo planearon… Y cuando me pediste salir en tu día libre, lo olvide…"-

Detrás de ella, cruzado de brazos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, Darién observó con resignación a la irremediable chica. Comentando con naturalidad, Darién tomo de la mano a la apenada rubia.

-"En ese caso, aprovechemos nuestro tiempo. Ven, te invito una malteada en una cafetería que conozco"-

Serena volvió a sonreír, radiante, y con el corazón latiéndole de total emoción siguió al joven ciegamente.

…

Cerca de ahí, en un segundo piso de una exclusiva cafetería con ventanales hacia la calle. Una singular pareja tomaba un par de tazas de café cuando por el enorme ventanal pudieron ver a una linda pareja de enamorados caminar por la acera de enfrente. Una rubia que se colgaba del brazo de un apuesto joven pelinegro, ambos sonreían, una con ilusión y el otro con diversión.

Dejando sobre la mesa su taza de café, Haruka Tenou observó con interés como Serena podía llegar a irradiar tanta felicidad al disfrutar tan sólo pequeños detalles de la vida. Michiru Kaiou la igualó, contemplándolos alejarse, entonces comentó con suavidad –"Es lindo verlos juntos. Tan enamorados y felices. Aprovechando sus pocos momentos juntos desde que el inició su servicio…"-

Haruka asintió con una sonrisa y Michiru apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos –"Seguramente han planeado como pasar el día, que hacer y a donde ir… Es tan lindo, y romántico"-

….

Un rato después, Darién y Serena llegaban a un establecimiento de lo más lindo. Una enorme cafetería, repleta de mesas y asientos pero con amplios espacios entre uno y otro permitiendo la privacidad, con amplios ventanales hacia el exterior y flores por todos lados. Un lugar muy bonito, perfecto para una cita… de no ser por un pequeño detalle… Los ojos de admiración de Serena cambiaron a una clara decepción al notar como todo el increíble lugar estaba ocupado. Exacto. A pesar de ser un lugar de lo más amplio, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por un buen número de parejas, de todas las edades y variedades.

Sorprendido, Darién comentó –"Vaya! Si que muchos han tenido la misma idea que nosotros"-

Frunciendo el ceño con un puchero, Serena murmuró –"Es que no se les puede ocurrir planear sus citas para otro día..."- cerrando ambos puños, derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo, añadió –"No se dan cuenta de que jovencitas como yo necesitamos tener nuestras citas, disfrutar de un postre mientras convivo con mi querido Darién…"-

-"Vamos Serena… No es para tanto…"- comentó él con divertida resignación. –"¿Que tal una película? Vamos al cine"- añadió conciliadoramente.

Serena, aún con un puchero, estaba por asentir cuando algo llamo su atención. Unas mesas más allá, una pareja llamo su atención. Sorprendida, abriendo los ojos de par en par, una picara sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-"Amy!"- exclamó con felicidad, levantando el brazo en señal de saludo. Darién apenas y se había detenido en la salida cuando notó que la rubia ya no estaba a su lado después de haber soltado tan jovial saludo. Al girarse, cayó en cuenta que su novia se dirigía a la mesa donde una extrañada pareja estaba. Amy Mizuno, acompañada de un castaño, alto y delgado: Taiki Kou.

Acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de la rubia y sin borrar su divertida sonrisa, la siguió. Serena llego a la mesa de ambos jóvenes.

-"Hola! Serena"- saludó la peliazul con una feliz sinceridad.

Taiki se puso de pie por cortesía, y con su acostumbrada expresión, esa en la que no se mostraba molesto pero tampoco alegre, saludó a ambos recién llegados.

Darién se apresuro a comentar –"Deberán disculparnos, no quisiéramos interrumpir ni causarles molestias. Sólo queríamos saludar"-

Amy, sin borrar su sonrisa ni mostrarse nerviosa, negó con el rostro –"No se preocupen. ¿Quieren sentarse?"-

Serena, con total deleite asintió sentándose en el instante, bajó la resignada mirada de Darién y la sorprendida de Taiki. Amy rió con suavidad, entonces se puso de pie disculpándose para ir al tocador.

Unos segundos de incomodo silencio sucedió, en el que Darién desviaba la mirada hacia un punto indefinido, Taiki se aclaraba la garganta desviando la vista hacia el lado contrario, bajó la atenta y picara mirada de Serena. Hasta que esta ultima decidió romper el silencio:

-"Vaya Taiki… No sabía que tendrías una cita con Amy! Que guardadito lo tenían…"-

Inmediatamente Darién decidió añadir un tanto inquieto –"No se preocupen por nosotros, nos iremos en un minuto"-

El castaño, sin inmutarse, comentó –"No hay ningún problema, estábamos por irnos de todas formas. Y, en realidad Serena, no tenía planeado una cita en sí. Nos encontramos, y simplemente me pareció buena idea invitar a Amy para festejar su último triunfo. Me he enterado por Mina sobre el reconocimiento que le han hecho a Amy a nivel nacional en el simposio de ciencias exactas. Es todo un honor, y me pareció digno de celebración."-

-"Si!"- exclamó feliz la rubia. Entonces con decisión tomo el menú de la mesa y lo extendió frente a ella. Leyendo, continuo comentando –"Amy es tan inteligente, se esfuerza mucho…"-

La candidez en el rostro de la rubia y la sinceridad de sus palabras inevitablemente provocaron que Taiki sonriera levemente. Acto que, aunque muy fugaz, no paso desapercibido por Darién. Entonces, tomando por sorpresa a ambos, Serena iluminó su rostro y con una jovial palabra detuvo a una mesera que pasaba por ahí:

-"Listo. Ya sé que quiero ordenar: Por favor, un sándwich, pastel de limón, un jugo, un pay de queso, un pastel doble de chocolate, un helado de fresa…"- Realmente sorprendido, Taiki levantó ambas cejas con incredulidad mientras que Darién, acostumbrado al buen apetito de su novia tan solo sonreía con algo de diversión a la vez que Serena añadía –"ahh… una malteada de chocolate y unas fresas con crema, y un crosaint relleno…"

Inevitablemente el castaño dejo escapar una sonora risa confundiendo a la rubia. Sin poder evitarlo, la diversión que la rubia le provocó al disfrutar enormemente de las golosinas, le recordó a esa ocasión en que creyó que un poema era una comida, haciéndolo doblarse de la risa como nunca antes… o a esa vez en que había sido invitado a un programa de TV e inocente pero muy divertidamente Serena había provocado todo un desastre…

-"jaajajajaajaa…"- continuo sin poder contenerse. Darién permaneció en silencio pero no pudo evitar mostrar una mezcla de diversión y resignación.

Frunciendo el ceño en lo que intento ser una expresión de molestia, sin lograrlo, Serena se sintió ofendida –"Que maleducado…"-

-"N-no… no es eso Serena…"- contesto Taiki entrecortadamente por la risa que ya intentaba retener –"Es… e-es sólo que me has traído muy b-buenos recuerdos jajajajaja… lo siento, no… no era mi intención m-molestarte jajajajaajaja…"-

Unos segundos después, recomponiéndose un poco pero sin poder borrar una feliz sonrisa de sus labios, Taiki la observó con determinación y comento con sinceridad:

-"En verdad que eres única, Serena Tsukino… En un muy buen sentido… Eres única"-

Extrañado, Darién lo observó con atención. Confundida, ella estaba por refutar cuando la presencia de Amy la distrajo. Un par de minutos después la peliazul se despidió de ambos, deseándoles un bello día. Aún, y muy extraño en él, Taiki conservó esa divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Quedándose atrás para pagar la cuenta, el castaño estaba por irse y alcanzar a la peliazul cuando la voz de Serena llamó su atención con un brazo bailando en lo alto:

–"Por cierto Taiki, esta tarde le hemos preparado una pequeña celebración, por si quieres venir…"-

Sonriéndole de vuelta, Taiki contestó -"Mina me ha invitado ya hace un par de días, lo cual agradezco, ya que pude comprar mi obsequio con tiempo…"-

Desapareciendo en la entrada, Taiki no notó el repentino congelamiento de la una vez más shokeada rubia, aún con un brazo en lo alto, sin reaccionar. Un segundo después, Darién notó el repentino silencio de la aturdida rubia.

-"Serena?"- intentó. Entonces la rubia se sentó de golpe llevándose los dedos a sus angustiados labios. Darién notó la angustia en la mirada de su novia y cómo sus ojos repentinamente se cristalizaron. Desconcertado, frunció el ceño intentando pensar y comprender que es lo que sucedía. Entonces, las últimas palabras escuchadas revolotearon por su mente. Comprendiendo, cuestionó con diversión:

-"¿Olvidaste el obsequio, cierto?"-

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se cristalizaron graciosamente, dramáticamente asintió con lentitud. Darién negó con el rostro en señal de desaprobación, pero el brillo en sus ojos no pudo ocultar su diversión.

-"Oh… las chicas van a matarme…"- sollozó la acongojada rubia.

Darién, muy lejos de reprenderla, remarcó aún más su sonrisa y susurró con conciliación –"¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo para ella? Así será un regalo de ambos"-

Sobrenaturalmente el semblante de Serena cambió a uno de felicidad absoluta. Darién se sintió tan pleno al ver como Serena iluminaba su rostro que olvido la ligera molestia de que la cita que habían planeado estaba esfumándose.

…..

Ya en otro sitio, un rato después.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por una tranquila acera dirigiéndose al sitio donde pensaban comprar un obsequio. A Serena se le había ocurrido comprarle a Amy un CD. Pero, al acercarse, con decepción notaron que el establecimiento estaba lleno a más no poder.

Al parecer algún evento estaba realizándose ya que haba mucha gente, o más específicamente muchas jóvenes, felices y emocionadas, tanto así que la fila salía hasta del mismo establecimiento. Sorprendidos, ambos cayeron en cuenta de que sería una odisea tan sólo el poder entrar.

-"Ahhh! Que mala suerte!"- exclamó la rubia aún sin poder creerlo. Darién frunció los labios y estaba por dar media vuelta cuando Serena con total decisión se dirigió hacia el gentío. –"Vamos! Darién… En verdad quiero darle ese CD… Espérame, y veras como logro entrar"-

Sin darle tiempo a objetar, Serena comenzó a desaparecer entre la multitud. La rubia se entremezclaba a diestra y siniestra entre cada hueco que lograba encontrar. Entre apretujones y empujones, casi casi se vio obligada a entrar en una masa de gentío que la arrastraba con ellos. Justo cuando comenzaba a costarle respirar, pensando que había quedado atrapada, de un empujón fue expulsada hacia adentro cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

-"Auch!"- se quejó –"Que desconsideradas…"- mientras se ponía en pie sacudiéndose. A pesar de estar dentro, el panorama era el mismo. Muchas chicas por todos lados, caminando de un sitio al otro, emocionadas, apretujando sobre su pecho lo que parecía ser un CD muy especial. –"Vaya, que es lo que pasara?…"- se dijo a sí misma con la curiosidad al máximo.

Después de andar un rato sin descanso, intentando ocultarse para no ser empujada ni pisoteada, Serena se apresuro a buscar un sitio donde refugiarse. Entrando sin previo aviso a través de una puerta, Serena se encontró dentro de una reconfortante habitación, con cómodos y elegantes sillones decorándolo.

-"Oye! Tu no deberías estar aquí!"- exclamó una gruesa voz a su espalda. Asustada, la rubia se puso pálida y comenzó a disculparse con un guardia de seguridad que la veía amenazantemente.

-"Lo lamento tanto… lo siento, no era mi intención…"-

-"Debes irte! La firma de disco ha terminado!"-

-"Firma?"- balbuceó confundida. Entonces, entrando por la misma puerta, un apuesto joven de largos cabellos negros entro y exclamó sorprendido:

-"Bombón?"-

-"Seiya!"- soltó ella mas sorprendida aún.

El confundido guardia llevo su mirada del atractivo joven a la confundida chica. –"Lo siento, señor Kou, no sabía que era amiga suya…"-

Seiya, saliendo de su primera impresión, se dirigió hacia el hombre –"No te preocupes. Puedes irte"-

Un segundo después e intentando reconocer la habitación, Serena comentó aún con sorpresa en su mirar –"Vaya, Seiya… que haces tú aquí?"-

Con una arrogante pero sin duda atractiva sonrisa, Seiya contesto –"De hecho ni yo mismo estoy seguro…"- llevando un brazo detrás de la cabeza añadió –"Vine a comprar un disco y de pronto me vi atrapado en un improvisada firma por enloquecidas fans jeje…"-

Riendo divertida, Serena dejo escapar una melodiosa carcajada.

-"Y tu Bombón? Si querías un autógrafo no era necesario que hicieras todo esto…"- cuestiono él, divertido.

-"En realidad venia dispuesta a comprar un CD también, pero todas esas fanáticas lograron asustarme…"-

-"Tampoco es necesario que tengas que venir hasta acá para comprar un disco nuestro…"- soltó él con arrogancia fingida –"Sólo debías pedirlo"-

Serena frunció los labios en una fingida indignación. –"Pues de hecho, no tenía pensado comprar un disco suyo"-

-"Yo he venido a comprar este disco…"- continuo él mostrándole una caratula –"Es un obsequio para Amy, se lo daré esta tarde…"-

-"¿Cómo?"- exclamó ella en shock –"¿También has pensado en regalarle un disco?"-

Intimidado, Seiya asintió automáticamente. Serena hizo un puchero, decidida a hacer un berrinche –"Esto no puede ser peor! También había pensado hacer el mismo obsequio! No es justo!"-

-"Cálmate Bombón"- intentó conciliar –"Seguro hay algo que se pueda hacer…"-

Con un marcado puchero en sus labios y con los ojos divertidamente cristalizados, Serena sollozó –"N-no… no será bien visto que yo lleve un obsequio similar… buaaa… que injusto…"- La afectada rubia notó el acongojado rostro del pelinegro, entonces, con una idea en mente, sus ojos repentinamente brillaron –"Aunque… Seiya… Tú podrías…? Quizá tú podrías pensar en regalarle algo mas…?"-

Impactado, Seiya dio un paso atrás observando el esperanzado rostro de la rubia mientras tragaba en seco. –"P-pero… ahh… Bombón… Vamos Bombón, seguro puedes regalarle algo más…"- llevando un brazo detrás de la cabeza añadió apenado –"Tuve que pasar por un par de largas y tediosas horas firmando discos por venir a comprar este…"-

Serena frunció los labios acongojada, pero asintió, dándose cuenta de lo injusta que sería si insistía.

-"Vamos, Bombón… Salgamos por atrás"- pidió él, aún abochornado.

-"De acuerdo"- aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

…

Darién se encontraba aún afuera del establecimiento, aunque inteligentemente alejado de las fanáticas que poco a poco estaban dispersándose.

Curioso, pero no preocupado, se preguntaba si Serena había logrado su cometido. Sonriendo con dulzura, pensaba en la rubia, en la determinación que en raras ocasiones llegaba a mostrar cuando se proponía algo. Si duda, cerca de ella, nunca nada era aburrido ni rutinario.

En eso se encontraba cuando de pronto, detrás de él, y tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, un par de conocidos brazos lo rodearon de nueva cuenta por la cintura con excesivo entusiasmo.

-"Daaariéeen"- canturreó la conocida voz de Serena a su espalda. Girándose hacia ella, él sonrió extrañado de que ella lo hubiese pillado por sorpresa.

-"¿Serena, como has salido de ahí?"- observándola con una chispa de diversión, al levantar la mirada se topo con la figura de Seiya Kou a unos metros de ahí, saliendo de un angosto callejón…

Sin poder comprender en su totalidad, Darién borró su sonrisa aún sin proponérselo. De forma absurda, incomprensible aún para él, sin saber cómo explicarlo con simples palabras, se tensó siquiera al verlo. De una manera inexplicable ese chico… ese chico causaba en él un extraño sentimiento de rechazo automático. Sabía que no era un mal chico, sabía que no era ningún tipo de enemigo, pero por Dios que no le simpatizaba en absoluto… Lo hacía sentirse… incomodo… endemoniadamente incomodo.

Por otro lado, Seiya acababa de salir del callejón cuando se encontró con una… 'linda escena'; quizá algo fastidiosa escena, o algo molesta… pero que sin poder controlarlo provocaba en él una mezcla de añoranza y furia. Intentando controlar sus emociones, o al menos sus facciones, son su típica arrogancia Seiya sonrió en señal de saludo. Contemplando como Bombón giraba hacia él, sonriéndole aún pero ahora junto a su novio, notó cómo, casi sutilmente, Darién tomó la cintura de la rubia. Darién le devolvió un gesto como saludo, sonriéndole. Al acercarse un par de pasos más, Seiya descubrió como el otro joven, casi imperceptiblemente, aún para la rubia, la acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo.

Seiya no pudo evitar ampliar su arrogante sonrisa. ¿O era su imaginación, o el egocéntrico y seguro de sí mismo de Darién Chiba estaba procurando marcar su territorio? Sabía que no era del agrado del novio de Bombón, pero nunca imagino que éste siquiera lo considerara como una amenaza. Intentando controlar su diversión, Seiya contemplo la sincera e inocente sonrisa que la rubia aún estaba regalándole. Resignado, sonrió internamente. En verdad que no podía culpar a Darién, de ser otras las circunstancias, quizá él actuaria de la misma forma.

-"¿Qué tal, Darién?"- saludó él joven.

-"Kou"- saludó éste –"No sabía que también estabas aquí"-

-"Si bueno, es una larga historia…"- comentó él despreocupado. –"Pero quizá deba irme, o ellas podrían volver"- objetó el chico con un poco de divertido pánico. Con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió –"Fue un gusto. Nos vemos"-

Serena levantó el brazo con alegría despidiendo a su amigo.

….

Un par de minutos después, Serena terminaba de explicarle a su novio que no podrían regalarle un CD a Amy después de todo.

-"Oh, Darién! ¿Qué haremos ahora? No s eme ocurre que regalarle a Amy…"-

Darién, intentando pensar se llevó una mano a la barbilla, aunque los sollozos de Serena no eran de mucha ayuda. Entonces, se le ocurrió.

-"Claro! ¿Qué tal un libro?"-

A la rubia se le ilumino el rostro al escucharlo –"Siiii! Amy adora los libros!"- exclamó de felicidad. Darién asintió enérgicamente, entonces soltó:

-"¿Qué tipo de libro crees que le guste?"-

-"Ahhh…"- balbuceó ella, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiese recordar –"mmm… bueno… ahhh…"- entonces, avergonzada llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza –"No estoy segura. Algo con números, con muchos números! Amy adora los números!"-

Sonriendo nerviosamente, Darién levantó ambas cejas –"De acuerdo… ahh… Creo recordar que Amy alguna vez menciono su agrado por un libro que yo tengo"- Serena lo observo con admiración, Darién añadió –"Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?"-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Serena tomó la mano del joven y lo haló hacia ella, comenzando a andar de espaldas, guiándolo hacia el camino.

-"Un libro es una excelente idea, Darién!"- exaltó ella con felicidad. Darién, quien era jalado con entusiasmo, intentó hablar pero Serena de adelantó:

-"Eres tan inteligente. Seguro que ese será el mejor regalo…"- relataba ella.

-"Serena…"-

-"Amy estará tan feliz…"-

-"Serena…"-

-"Estoy muy emocionada…"-

-"Serena, espera…"-

-"Sera nuestro regalo! Nuestro, Darién!"- exclamó ella bajo una acompasada risa.

-"Serena"- remarcó él. La rubia se detuvo y lo observó confundida –"La librería queda al otro lado"-

-"Oh!"- exaltó ella, avergonzada. Sabia donde era la biblioteca, porque Amy la había arrastrado hacia allá en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca se había preguntado ni siquiera si había una librería.

…

Un buen rato después, en la librería.

Serena yacía de rodillas, abatida, decepcionada, acongojada; con los ojos cristalizados y un marcado puchero en sus labios. A su espalda estaba Darién, con una remarcada expresión de resignación.

Frente a ambos estaba una linda chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados. Alta, con un toque de candidez en su rostro. Lita Kino, quien apenada, y sin necesidad de hacerlo, intentaba disculparse por haber comprado un libro que ya tenía en el empaque.

-"Lo siento, Serena…"- expresó ella con una risa nerviosa.

…..

Varios minutos pasaron, en donde la singular pareja caminaba con paso lento por la acera de las tranquilas calles.

Serena, triste, mantenía su vista en el suelo. Mientras que Darién aún no podía creer que tuviesen tan mala suerte el día de hoy.

Entonces, a Darién se le ocurrió una vez más una brillante idea. Una vez convenciendo a Serena, ambos se dirigieron a un centro comercial en donde Darién recordaba haber visto una calculadora científica de lo más excepcional y que sin duda gustaría mucho a Amy. Serena lo siguió con gusto, a pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo, ya que en su opinión una calculadora era un regalo de lo más aburrido.

…

Casi una hora después, ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial, de la mano, esperando uno de los ascensores que los llevaría a su objetivo.

En eso estaban, cuando unos metros detrás de ellos, una conocida y alegre voz llamo su atención:

-"Serena!"- saludó Mina Aino –"Darién! Hola!"-

-"Mina!"- exclamó feliz Serena al girar, pero entonces notó que Mina no llegaba sola. Detrás de ella y caminando despreocupadamente, Yaten Kou mantuvo su típica expresión arrogante y fría.

-"¿Qué hacen por aquí Mina?"- cuestiono pícaramente Serena.

Mina se sonrojo ligeramente pero se apresuro a contestar –"Jeje… es sólo que hemos venido a comprar un regalo…. ¿Y ustedes? ¿No estaban en una cita?"-

Serena se llevo un brazo detrás de la cabeza, avergonzada, entonces contesto bajo una risilla nerviosa –"Si… de hecho así es… pero… jajaja… también hemos venido a comprar un regalo para Amy…"- Entonces, desconfiada, Serena reparo en un detalle y cuestiono con paranoia –"¿Que regalo, Mina?"-

-"Una calculadora científica que Taiki vio por aquí jeje…"-

Poniéndose a la defensiva con mucha gracias, Serena frunció el ceño –"No! Mina, ese será mi regalo!"-

Mina la igualó y frunciendo también los labios exclamó –"Pero ha sido mi idea!... bueno… no exactamente mi idea…"- añadió observando por el rabillo del ojo a Yaten, que sin detenerse pero con paso lento, se limitó a subirse al elevador.

-"Pero Mina!"-

-"Serena!"- igualó Mina con un puchero. Darién tan solo las observó divertido y resignado. Entonces, después de escucharse un ligero tintineo, sin previo aviso, Serena se movió muy rápido mientras canturreaba:

-"Pues a ver quien llega primeroooo!"- rió con diversión mientras entraba al elevador que comenzaba a cerrarse y en donde Yaten ya estaba, pero, de repente, y asustando a Darién a pesar de lo divertido de la situación, Serena tropezó con la entrada del ascensor.

La última imagen que Darién y Mina tuvieron de sus respectivos acompañantes, fue la de Serena cayendo precipitadamente sobre un distraído Yaten antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

…

Unos segundos después, dentro del ascensor.

Serena intentaba asimilar la impresión, y comenzando a abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con un par de hermosas pupilas verdes, ojos que, con su acostumbrada arrogancia, fruncían el ceño.

-"Podrías terminar de pararte"- comentó el de forma fría. Serena frunció el ceño automáticamente.

-"Que grosero!"- se quejó ella poniéndose en pie.

-"Fuiste tú quien cayó sobre mi por ser tan imprudente"- asestó él con soberbia.

-"Pero una jovencita tan linda y delicada como yo debe ser tratada con mas delicadeza…"- exclamó.

Levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad, Yaten se sacudió. –"Si tu lo dices…"-

-"Mmm…"- balbuceó ella frunciendo los labios.

Apenas había pasado un minuto de malhumorado silencio, cuando de pronto, un tétrico sonido se dejo escuchar, un brusco golpe se sintió en el lugar haciéndolos tambalear, deteniéndose en seco… y todo quedo en silencio.

-"Ohhh!"- lloriqueó la rubia, asustada. –"¿Qué ha sucedido?"-

Con el ceño totalmente fruncido, Yaten maldijo su suerte. –"Debió ser una falla mecánica…"-

Cayendo de rodillas, con el rostro acongojado y los ojos cristalizados, Serena sollozó de miedo…

-"¿Puedes calmarte?"- exigió Yaten, hastiado.

-"No puedo evitarlo… buaaa… me da terror estar encerrada aquí!... Sin… sin mi querido Darién! Buaaa…"-

-"Pues no creas que yo estoy saltando de gusto. Jamás hubieses sido mi primera opción para quedarme encerrado aquí"-

-"Buaa…"-

-"Ya basta! Me pones nervioso!"- exigió de nueva cuenta.

Serena remarcó un lastimoso puchero pero contuvo su llanto.

Yaten, impaciente tamborileaba sus dedos sobre uno de sus brazos… Los minutos pasaban… y no había señales de que el problema se solucionara pronto.

Finalmente, Yaten decidió sentarse en uno de los rincones del ascensor, contrario a donde estaba la rubia. Minutos continuaban pasando… Serena, cansada de no hacer nada y al parecer recuperada de su primera impresión, estiro sus piernas y sus brazos, soltando un sonoro bostezo.

Yaten la vio como bicho raro, frunciendo los labios. Entonces, Serena cuestionó con suavidad y evidente curiosidad –"¿Te gusta Mina?"-

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, hastiado. No contestó.

-"Vamos Yaten, dime…"-

-"Es que tan sólo no puedes quedarte callada?"-

-"Es que me incomoda tanto silencio…"- contestó la rubia en un puchero.

-"¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?"- objetó él ofendido.

-"Vamos… dime…"- insistió ella –"El que otorga calla…"-canturreó ella.

Instintivamente Yaten posó sus ojos sobre la chica, extrañado ante sus palabras, pero al verla, tan confiada a lo que había dicho, una sonora carcajada se le escapó… la carcajada aumento al ver la graciosa expresión de la rubia…

Serena frunció los labios, molesta, ofendida, pero entonces, la sonora carcajada de Yaten se convirtió en un mar de risas, poniéndolo rojo, agarrándose el estomago, casi doblándose de la risa… Serena no pudo evitar reír animadamente, risa que pronto se convirtió en una alegre carcajada, igualando al ojiverde…

-"jajajaja… Yaten… jaja… ¿de qué nos estamos riendo? jaja…"-

Yaten renovó con más fuerza su risa, incrédulo a la forma tan singular de ser de la rubia…

Casi un par de minutos después, Yaten comenzó a calmarse, con mucho, mucho esfuerzo... Entonces, secándose una lágrima de su inesperado arrebato, Yaten comentó entrecortadamente:

-"E-eres muy g-graciosa… Te pareces a Mina"- añadió en una sonrisa –"Pero tú… tienes algo… no se qué exactamente… pero es diferente…"-

Serena, algo confundida, abrió los ojos por la repentina confesión de Yaten. Apretando los labios sonrió de vuelta. –"Gracias… creo…"-

Yaten sonrió más abiertamente. Serena se sintió extraña, era raro ver al ojiverde tan expresivo. Entonces, bajo un chirrido, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y detrás de ellas, la imagen de Darién se dejo ver.

Yaten se puso de pie, y Serena lo igualó. Darién observo con un toque de confusión la sonrisa del ojiverde, muy abierta, llena de una indescriptible felicidad. Entonces, escucho a Yaten comentar con decisión:

-"Eres especial, Serena. No entiendo como lo haces, pero eres única… Nos vemos."-

Serena le devolvió a Darién una mirada de confusión, y metros mas allá, vio a Mina llegando hasta donde Yaten, con una mirada de triunfo, y un singular paquete en las manos…

…..

Más tarde, fuera del centro comercial.

-"Darién! No puedo creer que nos hayan robado todas las ideas…"- decía Serena con un puchero mientras Darién asentía en silencio.

Tomados de la mano, un tanto decaídos, varios minutos pasaron después, en donde la singular pareja caminaba con paso lento por la acera de las tranquilas calles.

Serena, triste, mantenía su vista en el suelo. Mientras que Darién aún no podía creer que tuviesen tan mala suerte el día de hoy. Después de unos momentos, en los que Serena permaneció extrañamente callada, cabizbaja, con los ojos evidentemente entristecidos, Darién se detuvo en seco, confundiéndola.

-"Darién?"- llamó ella al ver que el no parecía reaccionar.

Aun con las manos juntas, pero ambos separados por casi medio metro de distancia, Serena lo observo con atención, sin embargo, ni siquiera la preocupación opacó su tristeza.

-"Serena…"- susurró él clavando la mirada en la de ella.

-"Aja…"- animó ella, intentando sonreír.

Observándola, Darién soltó un suspiro, y entonces dibujo una grata sonrisa en sus labios –"Creo tener el obsequio perfecto…"-

Darién contemplo enseguida, con total satisfacción, como los ojos antes decaídos de la rubia, se agrandaban y brillaban de felicidad… Darién sintió entonces, como dentro de su ser, una alegría inaudita lo embargaba y comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora… Era sorprendente, como una sola expresión de Serena podía llegar a influenciar tanto en él… Sorprendente… pero necesario… casi como respirar…

Suspiro una vez más, limitándose a observarla, contemplando su alegría, su brillo, la curiosidad con la que lo veía… Nada valía tanto como verla así… irradiar tanta felicidad por lo que deberían ser pequeñeces de la vida…

-"Tengo… tengo un obsequio que sé a Amy le gustara…"- continuó –"Son un par de entradas, para un novedoso congreso de medicina avanzada, algo sin precedente, por supuesto, complementada con una recepción sin igual…"-

Feliz, la rubia amplió su sonrisa a más no poder. Agradecida se lanzó contra el joven, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho –"Oh! Darién! Eso es magnífico! Sera estupendo! Sera..."- se detuvo. Entonces, levantó el rostro, encontrándose con las intensas pupilas de su novio que en ese instante reflejaron curiosidad al notar la angustia en la mirada de ella.

-"Pero Darién…"- interpuso ella, confundida y con desilusión –"Recuerdo que esas entradas eran para ti… estabas tan contento por haberlas conseguido…"-

-"Si bueno…"- agregó el con una media sonrisa –"Ese fue un tipo de felicidad… Pero verte feliz a ti, no tiene comparación"-

-"Darién…"- objetó ella con angustia en su mirada.

-"Vamos Serena! Quiero hacerlo. Deseo hacerlo!"- sonriéndole con confianza añadió –"En otras ocasiones me has acompañado a esos eventos, sé lo que te aburren y desesperan…"- Serena estaba por replicar pero Darién se adelantó –"Sé que lo haces por mí, y lo agradezco. Ahora, déjame hacer esto por ti, para ti… Además, así tendré libre ese día, y podremos salir de nuevo. Tener otra cita. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"-

Serena, son poder evitarlo, mostro un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, y a pesar del toque de culpabilidad que se negaba a dejar de sentir, sus ojos brillaron y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Una exquisita sensación la embargo y un ansioso hueco en su estomago se formo. Cuando Darién la veía así como la estaba viendo, tan seguro de sí mismo y con extrema ternura, ella casi podía jurar que flotaba… Él le inspiraba tanta confianza, tanta calidez… Cuando él la veía así… cuando él la veía así estaba segura de todo, ninguna duda la atravesaba...

-"De acuerdo"- aceptó ella sonriéndole sin igual.

…

Más tarde. Cuando el sol ya había desaparecido en el horizonte y el crepúsculo había terminado, la luna arribaba en el estrellado firmamento. Un día cálido había interpuesto un anochecer igual, un cielo limpio, y ligeras brisas que apenas lograban un cosquilleo.

En el Templo Hikagua, en lo alto de los numerosos escalones, sentados en el primero de ellos, Serena y Darién contemplaban las estrellas. Sentado uno junto al otro, pero ella recargando su espalda en el pecho de él, y él, su mentón en el sedoso cabello de ella.

En silencio, tan sólo escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro, sin necesidad de nada más para poder disfrutar la compañía del otro. A sabiendas ambos, de qué metros más allá, alejados en uno de los recibidores de la casa de Rei, un grupo de siete adolescentes se divertía en una pequeña reunión. Sin embargo, cuando estaban así, tan relajados, tan unidos, como en raras ocasiones, nada mas parecía tener importancia…

Darién rodeaba con sus brazos a la rubia, uniendo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Su barbilla recargada en el cabello de ella, alcanzando a distinguir su particular fragancia… Darién, suspiró, conforme, pensando, meditando… Agradecido. Agradecido con su vida y su destino, por haberle permitido conocerla, conocer esta dicha. Sentirse así, tan pleno, tan completo, con tan sólo verla a ella bien, feliz, irradiando alegría por tan sólo pequeños detalles de la vida. Siempre lo había sabido, pero eran estos momentos los que se lo recordaban: su misión en el mundo era verla feliz, verla sonreír…

No sabía cómo, donde o en qué momento sucedió, pero Serena se había convertido en su necesidad… Sabía que ambos podían llegar a ser muy diferentes, sin embargo, era ella, SU Serena… Conocía bien todas sus virtudes, y sus defectos, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo… Todo era nuevo y curioso a su lado, emocionante e inesperado…

¿Qué es lo que tenía Serena Tsukino a diferencia de las demás? A su mente regresaron las palabras de los hermanos Kou y el inexplicable sentimiento de aversión que Seiya Kou le provocaba. 'Única'. Serena Tsukino era, muy a su estilo, única.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Darién acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios en la delicada mejilla. Serena giro el rostro y le regalo una sonrisa con extrema dulzura, sonrojándose tiernamente, susurrándole:

-"Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita…"-

-"No, no lo hiciste…"- susurró él a su oído –"Cada momento contigo es una aventura, y nunca me cansare de ello… Todas, y cada una de nuestras citas, es la mejor de mi vida"- aclaró ates de sellar sus labios con amor.

FIN

* * *

Espero de corazón les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews, x fis, no los olviden;)


End file.
